User blog:Uhoari123/Ragewolf Saved!!!! FINAL CHAPTER (Part 4)(act 2)
Act 2: A Great Courage. A Wonderful Awakening. Back at the Hideout, Ragewolf is still not waking up... Silver Hoshipon told them about the major injuries on Ragewolf that is still unknown that he may not wake up or may wake up. Silver Hoshipon: We have to wait a couple more days for him to wake up... Sammy: Curse that Covet-Hiss... Hatapon: Where's Princess Patapon? Silver Hoshipon: Ah! I almost forgot. She said that she will be going to the Snow Fields. Sammy: And you let her go!? Silver Hoshipon: I tried but I think I was hit by a pike or something so when I woke up, she's no longer there... Ton: The Princess is missing!! The Princess is missing!! Sammy: A pike? Hmm........!! You have gotta be kidding me..... Silver Hoshipon: What do you mean? Sammy: Let's go and find the Princess! There might be any Bonedeth in the Snow Fields. And Silver, please take care Ragewolf. Silver Hoshipon: As commanded...wait WHAT!? Chin: Let;s go now!! Hatapon: Almighty Sammy! Sammy: Yeah. Sammy decided to search Princess Patapon in the Snow Fields. He is still worried about when a pike or something hitted Silver Hoshipon. At the Snow Fields, they were shocked when they arriv'''ed. Sammy: Gong? Ravenous: Ah... It's about time you arrived. Hatapon: What's going on? Ravenous: Just take a look. '''When they looked that Ravenous was looking at, Princess Patapon was there. Chin: The Princess!! Ravenous: Don't go near her. She might not tell you that you're either a Friend or Enemy. Sammy: She will realize me. Sammy went to Princess Patapon. As he went closer to her..... Princess Patapon: Who goes there? Sammy: It's me. What are you doing here? Princess Patapon: Sammy♥....I went here to fi- I mean.. Sammy: it's too dangerous for you to be here. Princess Patapon: Oh you didn't notice anything in me♥ Sammy didn't realize that Princess Patapon was holding a pike. Sammy: You're the one who hit Silver. Princess Patapon: Of course♥! Ravenous and the others arrived..... Hatapon: Princess! Are you okay? Chin: Wow Princess! Why do you have a pike? Princess Patapon: Oh dear... Ravenous: Might as well to return back, huh. Kan: Yeah you're right. Let's get going. Princess Patapon: Sammy, I want to go with you. Sammy: You're already with me. Princess Patapon: No! I meant fight with you. I went to Snow Fields to hunt some Manboth. I mean I was COMPLETELY hungry! Sammy: So you're telling me that you'll fight with us? Princess Patapon: Please~ ♥ Sammy: Er, I'll think about it... Princess Patapon: Thank you♥ Princess will be really happy to fight with Sammy. When they returned to hideout, Gong asked Sammy as well to fight along with him. He is thinking about when some Zigotons are wandering in the island.'''Sammy accepted Gong's request. Yet, Ragewolf is still not waking up. He is still in coma. A couple of days later.... Princess Patapon: Oh little Pooch. Please wake up.. Kan: Princess, we're now leaving. Princess Patapon: Can I come? Please~♥! Sammy: Er, it's too dangerous. Princess Patapon: I don't care how dangerous it is! Please!! Ragewolf: ........Huh.....? Princess Patapon: Ragewolf...? Are you awake? '''In suprise, Sammy cancelled they're mission and went to Ragewolf. RAGEWOLF IS AWAKE!!!! Sammy: Ragewolf, feeling better? Ragewolf: Yeah.... Wait, how did I ended up in here? Sammy: Long story.... Gong: Well, Ragewolf, when you demanded to know what Covet-Hiss did to Naughtyfins.... Naughtyfins is right here. Ragewolf: *looks at the Princess* Naughtyfins? Princess Patapon: I'm no longer Naughtyfins. Gong: And I'm no longer Ravenous. Ragewolf: What happened...? Where am I...? Sammy: You're in our Hideout. Ragewolf: ........ Princess Patapon: Pooch I mean Ragewolf, can you handle a hand with Sammy and his army? Ragewolf: Will you please stop calling me "Pooch"!! And what do you mean "handle a hand with his army"? Sammy: She means if you want to fight with us. Ragewolf: !!! Hmm....Let me guess...Rave- I mean Gong is with you. ........Alright. You're the one who saved me but for one condition. Sammy: And that is...? Ragewolf: We're still rivals. Sammy: Of course! Sammy welcomed Ragewolf in his army but their rivalry will never end. A Dark Hero that helps with the Almighty One, a Princess who asked to join and a General to fight with his old rival. Ragewolf joined the team but the fight is still around the corner. A friend for a rival. A friendship that lasts forever...... END OF THE STORY Thank you for reading the whole chapters of "Ragewolf Saved!!!!" --made by Pata3pon --Uhoari123 Category:Blog posts